


What now?

by God217



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: despite the prompts this is actually not smut, idk i didn't think we'd get this far, what comes after catching Pikachu?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Two prompts, one story“So… what now?” – BedroomThey've finally managed to catch Pikachu, and it's on its way to Team Rocket headquarters! Now all their dreams will come true.But... what comes after that?





	What now?

“So… what now?”

The question broke the silence of the room, finally voicing what all three of them had been thinking, but not dared to say.

What now?

They’d spent the past days celebrating their success, drinking and having fun; blowing all the money they’d had left on a fancy hotel room and expensive food. It didn’t matter – they were about to get promotions and the highest raise in Team Rocket history, so they didn’t have to be frugal anymore.

But now that the initial feeling of elation was starting to die down, they were suddenly left with a sense of… emptiness.

They’d been chasing that little Pikachu all over the world for who-knows how many years. Been trying to capture him over and over in a seemingly endless effort.

Except, now it had ended.

They’d caught it. They’d sent it to headquarters. Any day now they were expecting a response from their boss, all their dreams coming true.

So what now?

Meowth was going to get that lap he’d always wanted, so he’d spend the rest of his life just… lying there, taking a nap, occasionally cleaning his whiskers.

And Jessie and James would get promoted to new positions, they might never even get sent out on the field again. Since Meowth was leaving, they probably wouldn’t stay together either.

It was strange to imagine a life where they’d split up, even though somehow they’d always known it was coming eventually.

The idea had just never felt real. Them, apart? The mere concept seemed impossible.

But there was no Pikachu left to chase, so there was no point in continuing anymore.

Wonder what the twerp was doing now…

Crying, probably. Well, he did deserve that, after everything he’d put them through.

Still…

None of them would admit it, but they almost felt bad for the kid. It wasn’t his fault he’d ended up with that incredibly powerful little rat.

And now it was finally on its way to Giovanni. And the three of them were sprawled out on a luxurious bed at a five star hotel, where they deserved to be. They might’ve only been able to afford a single bedroom, but it was more than big enough to fit all of them with their Pokémon included.

It felt wrong.

It had been great for a day or two, but now that reality was settling in?

Well, what next?

Were they really splitting up?

But this was what they’d always wanted, right? It’d be selfish to spoil it for the other two, so none of them said a word. After all, this was their dream.

And that their dreams didn’t include each other… well, they’d never actually thought of that.

In all honesty, they probably hadn’t actually thought they’d get this far.

Not really.

However, this was where they were at now.

And secretly freeing Pikachu just so things wouldn’t change would be a pretty selfish move.

Wait, no! Why did that thought even cross their mind?

They couldn’t possibly do that. Not after all this work. They couldn’t ruin everything just so things wouldn’t have to change.

Things were changing for the better, after all!

They were all finally getting what they’d wanted.

And after that?

Who knows.

Still, deep down, they all agreed it wouldn’t be as fun as they’d thought.

Actually…

It sounded pretty boring.


End file.
